castleagefandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Strategy Guides/Guild Battle Tactics
More Info and Editting needed... With the recent update on specialized class upgrades being applied in Guild Battles, this page will probably need an overhaul of sorts. A lot of tactics presented are now made inefficient, although still very much applicable. I would like to ask every editors of the wiki for more info about how these upgrades work. Not just with the general description given by the game but how they are used properly overall. For example, it was mentioned that for the enemy to cancel Polymorph casted on him, he just needs to use up a token before an attack comes to him. I assume that enemy's attack is not affected by Polymorph and only attacks on him (aka not his tokens) are auto-wins for the other guild. ...something like that. Anyway, here are my investigation list: * Does Resistance 3 still cost 625 coins or is it "fixed" to 500? Confirmed info: - Swapping upgrades mid-battles works (by urputnik) - Resistances sometimes work even if not equipped (by urputnik) -> although not sure if it's a bug or feature - Evade triggers defensively (by Barry-N) - Polymorph auto-win only works if the victim is attacked (by Barry-N) - Adjacent enemies usually take 70-90 (could be more...) damage from Whirlwind regardless if attacker can beat them or not; Main target takes the usual damage (by Barry-N) - Evade has a 20% success rate based on a CA Forum report; only triggers during attacks, special effects (mage splash damage, whirlwind, polymorph) do not trigger evade (by Barry-N) - Polymorph success rate is determined by players' strength. If the target is ways above stronger than the caster, Polymorph will fail. Still unconfirmed if it is levels or att/def difference but I'm leaning towards att/def diff based on my guild experience (by Barry-N) - Cleric Heal heals about 70-128 (could be more...) health to an ally. (by MrRandyLG) Barry-N 15:09, December 14, 2010 (UTC) * Thanks for the info. Btw, what do you mean by Resistances do not need to be equipped to be active? Is that the "bug" reported earlier where those who just recently bought Res IV only had the effect of their previous Res level? If that a feature now or still a bug? I have also updated the investigation list). Barry-N 09:06, December 15, 2010 (UTC) ** I have lvl4 for really long time (saved bpts for Deianira and 1 class upgrade from then), and until yesterday have it "equipped" (eg selected as class upgrade for gw) .. today, in fresh new AM battle, resist still worked, even though I have only Might1 equipped before battle started .. if it's reported bug, I don't know :) also, I saw some post on cforums, saying that resist is not "class upgrade" (which must be equipped), but it's "ability" (therefore works all the time) urputnik 11:40, December 15, 2010 (UTC) *** I'm currently in a GB now and I do see Res working without equipping it. I don't get how they conclude it as an ability if we can equip it in a slot for upgrades. Ah well, that's CA for you :P. Anyways, thanks again. Barry-N 11:55, December 15, 2010 (UTC) **** resist do STOP working in today's battle .. I have to equip it (then it start working immediately) .. so, mid-battle upgrade swapping works, but resist still behaves like 'class upgrade', not 'ability' .. maybe it works for whole battle if resist is equipped when battle start, then should be unmounted (like stats, which are defined when battle starts) urputnik 08:16, December 16, 2010 (UTC) 'polymorphed cleric's abilities' few questions .. *does use of clerics upgrades (Heal, Dispell, Cleanse) remove polymorph from caster? (assuming cleric is not dispelling/cleansing polymorph from himself) *and will these abilities work, if caster is polymorphed? Tried myself with Heal - it does not work, when caster is polymorphed .. but if free caster from polymorph urputnik 22:19, February 8, 2011 (UTC) * Before the introduction of the new abilities (as well as the Annihilator chest), I've healed myself (using Heal) and it got through even with poly. I still got the poly defeat message and the annoying 50-points but I was able to up my health. I do not know now if they change it now (since we have Cleanse/Dispel) but that was my experience before. I would test it in my guild's battles but our opponents so far aren't much of poly casters. Barry-N 08:35, February 9, 2011 (UTC) ** definitely did not healed me :) let anyone else confirm that .. urputnik 11:32, February 9, 2011 (UTC) clerics class upgrade it's 'a must' only for clerics in guilds, which has clerics spread among more gates, for 'one-gate' guild it has no real advantage .. I know this is obvious, but tell about it CA newbies :) there are already many 'small' guilds out there .. urputnik 16:59, December 15, 2010 (UTC) * Hmm...good point. Let me revise the page. Barry-N 07:46, December 17, 2010 (UTC) * just saw interesting "use" for heal .. since it heals for around 10hp (eg ten times the common cleric ability), usefull in battle against active mages .. cleric with low health (usually those 10hp clerics in long battles :) ) should heal himself to prevent being stunned by enemy mage (through some low lvl ally) urputnik 09:03, December 24, 2010 (UTC) * I have the cleric upgrade and when I heal someone or my self with it I usually heal about +70 heath. But it is a different amount each time. I just used it and I healed +84. So I am not sure what determines how much you heal. Each time you use this upgrade you get +135 Battle Activity Points. [[User:MrRandyLG| MrRandyLG ]] talk 17:31, December 24, 2010 (UTC) * I just healed the same person I mention in the above post again and this time healed him for +119 health. [[User:MrRandyLG| MrRandyLG ]] talk 17:34, December 24, 2010 (UTC) ** Thanks, I have updated the investigation list (mostly cleared) based on everyone's findings. I appreciate the help in gathering info on this. :: @Urputnik: That's one way to implement it but my guild usually uses it only if a guildmate is stunned, has a lot of tokens (6-10) and has no available cleric (at the time, he/she wants to attack) in his/her own gate. Those 3 criteria must be met for efficiency. Weaker members also do a last minute heal support when the fight is close. Instead of bringing down enemy numbers, they'll bring up our numbers. Barry-N 17:50, December 24, 2010 (UTC) New Investigation needed for the new monthly general Daphne. Does her ability work if you are: * Rogue with Evade equipped (attack is successfully evaded)? * Polymorphed then attacked? Since she is a defending general, the other team must tell you this. Would test it myself if I have the time but if others can confirm it before me, please do. I would additionally request to add it to the Notes in Daphne's page. Thank you. Barry-N 03:44, February 11, 2011 (UTC) *I know it's not the answer you are looking for, but the deflected damage can be evaded (in contrast to deianira's bonus).. but god knows what happen if 2 rogues with evade and daphne hits each other :)